Attitude Adjustment
Buteo Calabratrarios arrives at New Alhira's spaceport on Demaria with his old friend, Hero the ornery osprey, and the usual antics ensue, with Silvereye Paintedheart stuck in the crossfire... >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Buteo's Cab swoops down and settles onto the landing pad, retrojets hissing sibilantly from the underside of the scuffed and battered yellow hull. >> Outside the Ship: Silvereye is conversing with another militia officer in front of the militia hangar, their tones subdued and formal. >> Outside the Ship: From within the yellow cabship, up near the cockpit, a rather bellicose voice can be heard. "NO! Totally unacceptable! I expect much better from you! No! Not ... curse you, foul fowl! Why do you taunt Buteo so? Do I not give to you? Do I not provide ample rodents to sate your thirst for blood and meat?!" >> Outside the Ship: The Demarian's conversation is interrupted by Buteo's stunning voice on the rather calm night. They glance to the hovercab, then back at each other. "I took the last one, sir." He says respectably. "And Brakir send me to the hells if I have to drag a half-drunk Ungstiri miner off of his rockrat collection again." He then departs, leaving Silvereye alone with the cab. >> Outside the Ship: "No! Oh, no, most terrible, not in Buteo's *lap*!" There appears to be something flapping rather vigorously in the cockpit of the spacecab, and then the thruster nozzles ignite and the boost jets fire hissingly, lifting the vessel off the pad about ten feet. "Nooo! Watch where you are flapping! Oh, this is most unfortunate!" >> Outside the Ship: Silvereye flicks an ear in irritation towards the departing Demarian, turning to watch whatever antics the cab has in store. He is soon rewarded when it does a little dance. The Demarian's eyes widen, and he takes a step back towards the frame of the hangar, fishing in his jacket for a commlink and flipping a switch. "Landing pad to HQ, we have a potential situation. Get fire crews ready and people away from that hovercab that just came in." He then deftly flicks another switch, trying to hail to cab. "To the owner of the hovercab, turn off your systems and step out of the space vehicle." He doesn't dare go near the thing, though. >> Outside the Ship: "Buteo would very much like to comply," the cabbie responds through comm, "but am afraid copilot is of different ... ATTITUDE!" More flapping, a shrawking noise, and then the cabship is nudging off to starboard, arcing toward Silvereye and the hangar at minimal forward thrust. >> Outside the Ship: The fur on the back of the Demarian's neck rises visibly as the cab angles towards him. Despite Buteo's explanation Silvereye tries the comm again, "I say again, shut down your systems!" By now he's walking briskly out of the way, again flicking a button on his commlink, "Paintedheart to hangar crew, the damn cab is coming at the front wall!" He says in a tone that mixes disbelief and fear. >> Outside the Ship: The spacecab begins to pick up speed, accelerating toward the hangar and continuing to arc in a manner that keeps it following Silvereye's path. There's more flapping, a long string of colorful-sounding epithets in Russian, a shriek and a flurry of feathers puffing in the windshield. The nose of the spacecab just narrowly avoids skulling Silvereye as the hydraulic altitude thrusters fire from the lower hull. As the craft continues to arc and pass over the Demarian, he's caught in a swirling mini-cyclone of wet, misty wind. But, at the moment, the cab no longer seems to threaten the hangar. Soon enough, it has passed over Silvereye and left him behind, its course straightening. >> Outside the Ship: Silvereye is bowed over, paws over his head and jacket flapping wildly in the cyclone as the cab catches up with and passes him. He staggers once the immediate threat has passed, his back dark and his headfur spiky with moisture. The Demarian growls, revealing his fangs at the passing hovercab. He swears in Demarese, raising his comm again. "Pilot, get your vehicle under control or Brakir help me I will shoot it down. Get whatever the hells is in there out, and land." By now a few militia dems have appeared in front of the hangar, and Silvereye looks like he's ready to try and dodge another pass. >> Outside the Ship: The cabship's pilot appears to decide that blind panic is the better part of valor: He fires the atmospheric thrusters, noses upward and bolts toward the sky. >> Outside the Ship: Silvereye watches the cab depart into the sky, flipping one final switch on his comm. "Did we get the registration number? Wait, I don't even want to know. Just don't let it anywhere near here again." The officer he had been talking to sprints towards Silvereye as the Bloodclaw lowers his comm. "I'm off for tonight. I need a bath." He glances skyward, then starts warily towards the decon corridor. Category:Logs